For The God
by numbheart26
Summary: There is a new girl in the class; a perfect girl that possesses an escaped spirit in her gap and the capturing god is somehow up to capture her. But, will she be the only one to be captured? find out... well, i suck at summaries so, just please read! :3
1. Miharu Moya

**Chapter 3**

**Miharu Moya**

* * *

><p>"s-sorry…"<p>

The girl softly said as she turned her back on another broken hearted boy. She walked fast away from the sad scene, clenching her fists, putting another disappointed expression on her own face.

_Another one, huh?..._

She thought as she walked straight towards the campus' exit. Ever since she could remember, she is faced with the trouble of breaking boys' hearts as she unconsciously captures them.

Before going home, the girl decided to go to the town for a little shopping to exhilarate her from the previous event. She walked slowly, passing every shop, looking for something to buy.

* * *

><p>"kaaamii-samaa…"<p>

Elsee moaned as she follow the capturing god, finally finished buying all the games that he could from every game store.

"Let's at least buy ice cream, pleeeeaaase?"

The demon requested, begging pitifully at the guy who is somewhat out of the world, looking so happy, thinking of the games he just bought.

Elsee begged and begged but the guy didn't even bother to look at her. Elsee pouted, realizing the fact that she could never persuade Keima to buy an ice cream.

She walked lamely as her eyes strolled, trying to find something interesting. Her eyes wandered around until it spotted someone familiar.

"Kami-sama! Look! Miharu-chan's here!"

Elsee cried as she grabbed Keima's arms pointing out the girl she just saw.

"Miiihaaaruuu-chaaaan!"

The demon girl shouted, trying to call the attention of the girl, few meters far from her.

Elsee would like to run and give her friend a huge hug but she restrained herself, remembering the previous incident when her sensor reacted on Miharu.

Elsee paused for a while, looking at her classmate who is currently possessed by another escaped spirit. She stared quite a while until suddenly, Miharu looked back at her.

The new girl was about to go and greet her friend when she noticed that she is not alone. Suddenly, Miharu stopped, staring at the boy, right at the back of Elsee, currently looking at her, too. She felt her face grow red as she gazed at the guy. All of a sudden, Miharu looked away and ran as swiftly as she could, away from the two.

"Kami-sama! It's your time to make an event! Aren't we going to follow her?"

Elsee said as she followed the capturing god who is now walking normally away from the scene. Elsee was being worried that Keima seems to not be giving any effort on filling out Miharu's gap.

"It's alright for today."

The capturing god finally said, giving Elsee a huge relief from all her thoughts, even though she still doesn't know what he means. At least, she knows that he is going into it, after all.

* * *

><p><em>Ba-dump Ba-dump<em>

_What is happening to me? What's with that guy?_

Miharu thought as she still ran fast towards the gate of their house. Her mind is still full of strange thoughts as she walked straightly up to her room and lay down on her bed.

She sighed at the thought of her, being somewhat interested in that weird boy. Is she in love? That, she does not know. For all she knows, this situation might be just the same as before…

**_Flashback_**

It is a fine morning and Miharu, as usual, is turning down another confession of another guy. It is the third in that week.

The girl lamely walked back to her classroom and sat down silently on her chair, thinking of the deed she just did a while ago.

_When will I find a guy whom my heart would accept?_

She thought staring out to the sky through their classroom window.

Little by little, her classmates filled the room with noise as they welcome every student that enters their room. And as almost all of their classmates came, the guy sitting beside her also arrived. Upon his arrival, there is this strange feeling that made Miharu look towards his way. Without knowing, she is staring at the boy.

The boy caught her and seemed to just ignore her. She is quite surprised by the boy's action towards her. Of all the boys she met, he is the only one to ignore her. No, she is not a flirt that would want every boy's attention; she is just astounded of how the guy is different from the others.

Days had passed and the amount of boys she turned down grew, as well as her interest in the guy beside her. She does not understand what is going into her, but she seems to admire the guy's every action. And another weird thing, lately, every time she looks upon the guy's way, she could catch him, looking at her too.

"G-good morning, Miharu-san."

The guy surprisingly greeted her, one morning. This left Miharu flabbergasted as the boy she admires suddenly talked to her after days of staring at each other.

"a-ah, g-good m-morning"

She bashfully answered. She cannot hide the faint blush on her cheeks as their first conversation began.

"U-uhm, if you do not know, today's my birthday and I am going to have a little celebration at my place, so, can you come?"

The boy said, smiling at the dazed face of the girl.

"y-yeah, sure."

She said, taking off her eyes from the guy for all she knows, any time longer, she might burst. She thought about it the whole day and she cannot help to hide what she feels, making her every action weird and clumsy, unlike the girl she usually is. After the dismissal, she and some of her classmates, together with other invited students, came to the guy's birthday celebration.

Though the party was crowded, it is noticeable that the guy talks and keeps his eyes on Miharu, all throughout the celebration. This made Miharu even happier.

Time goes, and the visitors started to go home, gradually, until Miharu and some of her friends were the only ones left. When they decided to go, the guy offered to accompany her until she gets home safely. And without hesitation, she agreed.

By the time they were by themselves, the guy suddenly talked about something Miharu was yearning to hear.

"So, did you had a good time?"

"a-ah, yeah, thanks, by the way."

She said.

"N-no, I should be the one to thank you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because if not because of you, my birthday wouldn't be complete."

"h-huh?"

Startlingly, the guy suddenly grabbed the girl and hugged her tight, leaving her, breathless.

"I like you, silly."

He said, making her face grow redder. She can't hide what she feels, her ears came out clapping and her mouth became paralyzed. She can't move as her heart started to beat faster and harder, and she likes what she feels. Out of the blue, the girl hugged the guy back, and the whole story formally started.

They became even closer as days went by. The rumors of them, going out together, spread like wild fire all throughout the campus. The girl was very happy during those days and she couldn't make herself any happier.

Until one day, as the girl made her way towards the whole campus, searching for the guy, she found something that unpredictably brought her to picking up her heart's broken pieces.

She was looking around all the campus and when she passed on an abandoned classroom, she unexpectedly saw what she was searching for. She was about to go and surprise him but as she got nearer, she heard something that made her whole world stop.

"You serious? The whole school knows you too are dating!"

One of the two boys said.

"Yeah, she's the girl one could ever dream of and she's all mine!"

"And yet, you're just playing?"

"Well, sort of. Just imagine the popularity I got ever since that stupid girl liked me."

The girl's heart seemed to burst with tremendous blood as the girl heard it. She liked to go and spank the boy's face but she couldn't. As their discussion continued, the torment she's feeling also continues to grow with every word that comes out from the mouth of the guy.

"What the hell. Is this kind of a lethal revenge from what happened to your brother?"

"Yup, after she turned him down, my brother's not the same as what he has been before. I can't bear to just look at him and do nothing!"

The guy said, clenching his fist tighter.

"Now, that girl's heart will be burned in distress and by whom? ME! Haha! Plus the popularity isn't it great?"

He added, making a devil's smile out of his face; a smile, which formerly aroused the feelings of the girl.

The girl can't help it any time longer. Abruptly, she got out from where she's hiding and hastily slapped the boy's face, down to the floor.

"I-I hate you!"

Her tears kept on flowing as she muttered the words she didn't even imagine she'd say to the guy. She ran out of the room, leaving a surprised yet somewhat fulfilled guy. She ran as fast as she could but the moment she got out of the room, she heard an even more taunting sound, a huge laughter, which almost killed her deep inside.

**_End of flashback_**

Miharu sighed as she slowly closed her eyes, filled with small teardrops passing by.

**_End of Chapter 3_**

* * *

><p>Ta-da! It's done! For you, of course! Haha.. Hope you enjoyed reading, please review! I need some feed backs to know how I should continue with the story! :P thanks!<p> 


	2. Partners

**Chapter 4**

**Partners**

* * *

><p>"Kami-nii-sama~!"<p>

The little demon girl moaned as she tried to persuade the capturing god to do his mission. Two days had already passed since they discovered the escaped spirit dwelling on their new classmate's gap and Elsee is going topsy-turvy by the thought of Keima, who does not do anything about it.

"Don't worry. Everything is going on what I expected."

Keima said, assuring Elsee that everything is fine.

"How can you say that? We're not doing anything yet!"

She replied, looking closer on Keima's emotionless eyes.

"We don't need to do anything yet."

"What do you mean?"

The weird guy just smirked, not answering Elsee's question. Even though she is now aware that Keima is somehow thinking of their mission, she is still more confused by her partner's strange words.

* * *

><p>"Ok everybody, as you all know, the day after tomorrow is our overnight camp. And you have to have a partner or a buddy for our activities."<p>

The homeroom teacher announced. As her last words ended, the class went chaotic as they find themselves their partners. Noise surrounded the air as most of the class ask Miharu to be her buddy.

"Everybody quiet!"

The sensei angrily shouted, trying to stop the class from going wild.

"We'll have the buddy system by fate."

She added, holding a small box filled with strips of paper with each class member's name printed on it.

The group of students suddenly went back to their seats quietly looking at the box their teacher is holding, some, praying for luck.

_Krrrrriiiiiiiing!_

"Ok, I guess we shall have it tomorrow"

She said as the school bell rang, signifying the end of another school day. Almost everyone talked about who they want to be partnered with. A few went directly to the temple to pray for fate to have mercy on them while someone doesn't mind at all.

Keima sat quietly on his chair, playing his game while waiting for Elsee to finish her conversation with others. Beside him, a beautiful girl is busy cleaning her place. Unknowingly, Keima gazed towards the girl for quite a while until the girl noticed him. They stared for a few seconds until suddenly, Miharu sent out a charming smile that made Keima rapidly look away.

For a moment, he was still until he finally decided to go home.

"Kami-nii-sama?"

The confused Elsee said as she watched Keima walk strangely outside their classroom.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

The demon girl said while entering his self-proclaimed brother's house. By the time she entered, she started looking around the house, searching for Keima.

"What happened? Why did you go home all of a sudden?"

She said once she got face to face with the capturing god inside his room.

As always, Keima just ignored her, focusing entirely on his game. This made Elsee irritated that forced her to move away.

_What the heck did I feel earlier?_

Keima sighed as he visualized the events earlier at the campus. Suddenly, Miharu's smile remained in his confused mind.

_Nevermind._

He said to himself, trying to brush away his thoughts about the girl. He doesn't want to be disturbed in his capturing plan by those seemingly strange thoughts.

* * *

><p>-the next day-<p>

"Alright, class! Today we shall know your partners."

The teacher said, holding up a small box, which has the fate of everybody in the class. Everyone is focusing their attention on the small box except one guy, Keima, who is surprisingly not playing his games but is soaked in his deep thoughts.

Many names are called and many partners are set. Until the name, everyone, who still doesn't have a partner, is waiting is called.

"Miharu Moya, your partner will be…"

Every soul in the class watched as the teacher draw out the lucky partner of the girl that is perfect in many ways.

"Well, look who's the lucky one… Keima!"

Everyone gasped at the huge surprise. Some took pity on Miharu, and some became envious at Keima.

Keima, himself was shocked the moment he heard his name. His thoughts became blurred as he stared at his partner who is also surprised by the news. He tried to maintain his emotionless face but failed to do so.

"I-I'll try to be a good partner."

Miharu said, smiling, trying to hold her blood from rushing up to her cheeks.

_This could be a good _event.

He thought to himself as he took his look away from Miharu. He took out his pfp and started to play his games, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 4-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There! Sorry for the delay! Hope you like it! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! So… please review! Any feedback will be useful! :3 and BTW, I'll definitely try to surprise you in the next few chapters to come. ;) Enjoyy..:D<strong>


	3. Eavesdropping Mayhem

Chapter 5

Eavesdropping Mayhem

* * *

><p>Classes are over. Some students started abandoning the school; some do their tasks in their organizations, while others mind their own businesses, like the famous girl named Miharu who is now faced with another confession, again.<p>

"Sorry…"

Before even letting the guy finish what he is saying, Miharu turned him down with a single word and a walk out.

Miharu covered her face. She doesn't want what she had done and the worst part is that she is exposed into doing that despicable thing over and over again, in every single day of her life.

She ran to their classroom, expecting a silent and alone atmosphere, but she was surprised that there is still someone else in the room, Katsuragi Keima. She stared at the mysterious guy secretly, hiding by the side of the classroom's door.

_'If only he's the one confessing to me everyday…'_

She thought whilst fantasizing of the happiness she could have experienced. She was so deep into her fantasies that she barely noticed that Keima isn't alone. Her good friend, Elsee is there, too. And that is just when she started to eavesdrop to their conversation.

"Kami-nii-sama… can I ask you a very serious question?"

Elsee said trying to get his attention away from his pfp even for just a while.

"No."

He answered, turning her goal down.

"But kami-nii-sama, unlike the other missions, you're not even sharing any hint from your plan!"

Elsee said, quite louder than usual to display a little loss of temper but the snobbish guy seemed to just brush her off.

_'Missions? Plan?_ _What the hell are they talking about?'_

Miharu asked herself, thinking of possible answers but eventually decided to just listen more to learn more.

"Hey! At least give me a single clue!"

The little demon girl made her voice louder. Her patience dropped to the lowest level as she watched herself being ignored by his annoying partner. As her temper grew warmer, she couldn't help it anymore that she angrily grabbed Keima's pfp, giving it a tight grip.

"H-Hey! Let me at least make it in the saving point!"

Finally, the capturing god's attention was taken away by Elsee who was securing his beloved pfp with her cloth.

"Fine! What do you want to know?"

Knowing that he couldn't stop Elsee from annoying him anymore, Katsuragi surrenders and give out a serious look from his plain face.

"Y-you a-are not in love with Miharu-chan like the others, are you?

Elsee asked with a pout and a faint blush on her face.

Miharu, who was still secretly eavesdropping in the whole conversation, became more and more interested on what Katsuragi would say.

"W-what kind of a question is that?"

The guy couldn't hide the excessive shock on his red face.

"But-"

"I'm a pro. It's all about the mission. You know I'm still not the type of person who'll fall for just a 3D girl. Now, give me back my pfp!"

Miharu's POV

By hearing those words, memories of the past came and haunted Miharu's thoughts and feelings all over again. She doesn't know what to do. Is he just like THAT guy? That, she doesn't know. For all she knows, there's this unknown mission and she's so stupid to fall into something like this for the second time around.

She ran as fast as she could past the room with tears on her face. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Is that the truth?"

Elsee interrogated. She's sure there's something different with Keima these past few days.

"YES! So return in NOW!"

"I'm not that stupid anymore, you know."

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"I KNOW you have feelings for her!"

"If you already knew it, then why did you make such as that just to ask me?"

At first, Elsee was surprised by Katsuragi's words but as it downloaded into her mind, a huge smile was drawn on her face.

"So you DO have feelings for her."

"Just give me my pfp back now!"

The little demon giggled happily as she returned back the kidnapped pfp to its owner. She couldn't believe that her self-proclaimed brother would also fall for Miharu Moya's elusive charms.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 5<p>

* * *

><p>-Sorry for the L-A-T-E update! things got tough in school so i had to focus on my studies more and more! but i promise i'll make the story worth the wait! so again, reviews are very much appreciated.:3 thanks!<p>

-NuMbHeArT.-


End file.
